Power control systems are used as part of electrical power generation. There are different approaches used in power control systems for providing power to the loads in an electrical system. One of the goals in developing a robust power control system is to be able to efficiently and effectively determine a power sharing between the electrical components of the power control system. Traditionally, one of the more common approaches in determining power sharing has involved a droop control method. In this approach, the power sharing is accomplished by using controllers on each energy source or energy storage unit with command values which droop or are adjusted using a curve or algebraic rule dependent on the power flow amount. While the droop control method is relatively simple to implement, it does not offer a level of flexibility and robustness that is desired in determining power sharing during various transient and steady state conditions of the power control system. The load demand put on each electrical component may change drastically depending on whether it is in a steady state or transient condition, and result in system interruptions and electrical component failures. Thus, there is a need for a power control system that provides for power sharing determinations based on the transient and steady state conditions of a system.